Truth or Dare without the Truth
by Jugbean
Summary: All it took was a homecoming party and Eriol playing a game when he dared his classmates to lock Touya and Nakuru in the same room. Hilarity ensues as the house is turned upside down.


Cardcaptor Sakura

Author Notes

I don't know how I got this idea in my mind. Demo, have fun with it like I am sure I will have.

Cheers!

p.s. oh by the way, I decided to label Nakuru as a 'her' in this ficcie because I thought that would be more appropriate. smiles.

****

Truth or Dare without the Truth

It all began when Mizuki Kaho went away with another man to a far away place.

From then on, nobody knew what happened to the orange-haired lady thereafter. Because of this, Akizuki Nakuru spent umpteenth hours a day pestering her Master, the almighty Clow Reed reincarnation, to return back to Tomoeda, Japan, to pursue what she labelled as 'a normal life' again.

Of course, Hiiragizawa Eriol wasn't very much as dense, and he knew the sole reason in why his creation desired so much for a permanent return trip.

He should have known in the first place actually, that even though Kinomoto Touya's magic powers were gone, Nakuru was still head over heels over him probably because of his personality than to his aura attraction. Also, it was probably through sensing Spinel Sun's loneliness without Kero that Eriol decided a return trip to Tomoeda could be well worth it.

So they were back in Tomoeda, Japan, and Eriol once more applied for permanent residential. Deciding to live once again the life of his, he registered into Tomoeda Elementary once more, going into 6th Grade together with Sakura and her friends. They were mid-way through the year already, but Eriol didn't wish to lag behind in his studies anymore than he did as Hiiragizawa Eriol.

As for Nakuru, she re-applied for a Seijouu High entry, and got into the same class with Touya again. Miraculously, because Nakuru remembered the school clerk was vehemently shaking her head then.

"No, you can't." Her name tag shone something like Ms. Cannont. Nakuru was thinking the name was beginning to suit her perfectly by the amount of 'cannots' she had spoken. Remove the 'n' from her name, and there you get it.

"Why not?" Nakuru was horrified.

"Because," Ms. Cannont pursed her lips together, "Kinomoto Touya's class is already over-packed. We have no place for you."

"WHAT?" Nakuru was bursting. "After last term when I beat seven basketball players in a single match? After seducing a dozen guys into thinking I'm their perfect soul mate? After breezing through schoolwork to ace my studies? And you're telling me this class have no place for me?"

Darn, but Ms. Cannont had to admit Nakuru's high-pitched voice was her best weapon.

So, quite miraculously to say, Nakuru got back into the same class with Touya Kinomoto.

That was only the beginning when Eriol decided it was time to help his creation achieve her happiness.

It wasn't long - probably a week later - when Eriol announced a homecoming party at his manor. It was pretty much intentional, of course, but it was good to kill two birds with a stone at one time anytime.

Familiar people crowded around Hiiragizawa manor. Eriol have invited Sakura's group of friends in Class 6-2 (that included Li Syaoran to ensure Eriol had no evil intentions inviting Sakura over), and he had asked Nakuru to invite her classmates over for a party. After all, it was _their _homecoming.

Nakuru squealed with delight when she heard the good news. She had not expected such generosity in her master. And being so very pleased, she had flung her arms around Touya and had him be the first person she had invited to the party.

All invitation cards given out read the same thing. Simple and easy: Hiiragizawa manor. 4:00 pm. Homecoming party.

* * *

"Hiiragizawa-kun! You have a big house!"

"Your Earl Grey tea is superb! Can I have another cup, please, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Akizuki-san! Oh dear, I didn't have any idea you were this rich!"

"Akizuki-san? Is that your little brother? He's so cute!"

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Ahhh, I missed you when you weren't around! I have so much to tell you! About the last tale of Jack Frost! Did I mention the part where he wore his slippers skiing down the slope, and actually won first prize when it was a sled competition? And that--aaaaah!"

That happened when Takashi Yamazaki was telling another lie, and got dragged away by Chiharu.

"Yamazaki! I told you not to tell a single lie when we arrive at Hiiragizawa-kun's party, didn't I?"

"Demo, it isn't a lie!"

Eriol had to suppress a laughter as he cast a quick glance around his manor. Yes, things were going much smoothly, and as he eyed the frame of a very reluctant and glummy Touya, he knew he had to act fast to begin his first session of matchmaking. And to do that didn't require much brains and intelligence. It just required a matter of good timing.

First, to put his plan into action, he quickly found Sakura and her dear friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, together. They were sipping tea and eating cupcakes at one corner, and he caught sight of Li Syaoran not too far away, eyeing his girlfriend with very crimson shades on his face.

Eriol smiled and walked into Sakura's direction. Instantly, from the corner of his eyes, Syaoran sprang up from his position and protectively stood in front of Sakura.

Daggers sprouted from his amber eyes. "Hiiragizawa."

A Chesire cat grin. "Still as suspicious of me?"

"It doesn't stop." Syaoran glared hard when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Ne, Syaoran! Don't be so mean to Eriol-kun! It is his homecoming party after all!" Sakura said, and Syaoran immediately bowed down his head and turned away.

Greetings were exchanged, and Eriol moved straight to his motive.

At 9 o clock from his vision, he spotted Nakuru running up to the second-level to serve Yukito and Touya their drinks. A secretive grin spilled from his lips. Ahh, half of his job being accomplished already.

"I apologize if the party is getting boring for you, Sakura-chan." Eriol said purposely.

"Don't think that way, Eriol-kun!" Sakura said.

Eriol smiled. "Maybe we can kill time with some games."

Sakura's eyes lit up, "You have some ideas? What is it?"

Sakura and Tomoyo appeared to be interested, but Syaoran, on the contrary, was merely listening in to make sure Eriol was not going to have some sneaky ideas again. Thus, it made Syaoran much reluctant when Sakura invited him to join in the game. He did to please his girlfriend.

Eriol let on his idea and laid out the rules and instructions.

"What kind of game is 'Risks'?" Syaoran asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He certainly did not like the idea of a game created by Eriol.

"Truth or Dare," Eriol said with a knowing grin, "Without the truth part."

"What a stupid game." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Syaoran-kun! Don't be such a wet blanket!" Sakura coaxed him, shooting a pleading glance. It was obvious the green-eyed wanted to try out this new game by Clow Reed's reincarnation.

Eriol knew the right way in his strategy to put down Syaoran.

"It is alright, Li-kun, if I understand that you are not very much into taking risks and dares."

It got to Li Syaoran, and he turned red in the face. "What did you say, Hiiragizawa?"

So the game began. The rules were simple.

1) Spin the bottle only once at the start of the game. Whoever gets the draw gives the dare, and everyone else has to cooperate to accomplish the feat.

2) Whoever was the first to do so would be the next to give the dare and so on.

3) It could be played anyway in the house, as long as the dare did not include explicit terms. ( Syaoran blushed when he heard this. )

4) If a player back down on the challenge, he or she is disqualified.

Eriol went easy on his friends at the first few minutes of the game. But when more and more of his classmates from 6-2 began to join in, and became to such an extent that Yamazaki was announcing to everyone and daring them to find someone in the house with alien ears, Eriol decided it was time for him to give a dare.

Of course, it took a little of Clow's magic, to have him win one of the feats Syaoran gave, and when it was Eriol's turn to give a dare, he simply grinned.

"Lock Kinomoto Touya and Akizuki Nakuru in the same room and leave them there."

Sakura's reaction was a "HOE!"

The rest ran off into action.

Eriol grinned.

Owari/tsuzuku?

Author Notes

Oh well, it's just a pointless fic that I wrote while I was bored, and I seriously have no idea it would turn out like this. Guess I'll have to think of a way to continue this somehow..hmm..

trips out and starts to think!

chiri no tenshi


End file.
